SuperNovak
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Un grand délire où le docteur Novak, Hermiod et le colonel Caldwell ne sont pas à la fête! Suite "n'importe nawak" d'Evanescence, just for the fun
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

**SuperNovak**

Prologue

Une paupière puis l'autre, lourde et démesurée grande comme il se doit.

La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est la surprise. Ainsi donc le voilà relégué au même statut qu'un McKay, qu'un terrien auquel le système végétatif fait régulièrement défaut. Et voilà la seconde pensée, plus perverse et plus inquiétante. Y-a-t-il des témoins de sa déchéance?

Hermiod ouvre brutalement les yeux, persuadé de découvrir des petits yeux humains, ridicules et sournois, des petites fentes moqueuses penchées sur lui avec délectation. Heureusement il n'en est rien. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, le Asgard s'est ouvert à toutes les perceptions de son corps, sensations infiniment plus raffinées que les fades cinq sens terriens.

Totalement en symbiose avec le Daedale et ses habitants, Hermiod ne peut que constater l'extrême silence qui règne en maître sur dans le vaisseau-fantôme. Il est seul, du moins, il est le seul à être sur ses pieds. Devant sa console est affalée son interlocutrice privilégiée, le docteur Novak. La bouche en cœur, la salive apparaissant légèrement bullante à la commissure de ses lèvres, la technicienne semble dormir d'un sommeil paisible, perturbé uniquement par le ronflement sonore émis par sa respiration saccadée.

Hermiod s'approche doucement d'elle. Est-ce par sympathie, par curiosité ou simplement pour établir la liste des dégâts? Quoiqu'il en soit, un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour définir un état stable d'inconscience, plus proche du sommeil que du coma. Au vu du taux de décibel émis, même le plus balau des terriens aurait pu faire ce constat, mais inutile de le révéler au susceptible Asgard, donc chut! Et reprenons...

Hermiod quitte la salle de contrôle afin d'examiner le vaisseau qui lui sert dorénavant de maison. Les couloirs sont mortellement silencieux. Les seules âmes que le Asgard croisent sont soit étalées au sol dans des postures ridicules, du moins du point de vue de l'alien, soit avachies sur leurs fauteuils devant des écrans définitivement éteint.

Éteint, voilà le terme qui défini le mieux le Daedale.

Hermiod se souvient avoir été un peu agacé en apprenant sa mutation dans le vaisseau terrien. Côtoyer ses êtres sous-évolués n'était pas un objectif de carrière à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Cependant, alors qu'il évolue nu, en toute liberté dans le Daedale, le silence le submerge avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurai cru possible. Même l'incessant hoquet du docteur Novak commence à lui manquer. C'est que l'on s'y attache à ces petites bêtes amusantes.

Hermiod aime taquiner les humains et leur exposer par moult détails leur infériorité. Ils ont un esprit assez logique, surtout certains spécimens, mais souffrent d'une lenteur terrible dans leurs connections neuronales. Le Asgard se gausse régulièrement lorsqu'il attend l'ordre évidant qui pourtant lui parvient avec, au mieux quelques secondes de retard, et au pire...jamais!

Ha comme il est intéressant de comprendre le mécanisme de pensée des humains... Ha comme il est intellectuellement agréable d'avoir face à soi le reflet permanent de sa supériorité... Ha comme il est plaisant de ne pas toujours se sentir obliger d'être compétitif et de parfois savoir se laisser allez aux simples joies des humains.

Caldwell, Novak mais également le colonel Sheppard qui le regarde toujours avec une certaine gêne. Hermiod se souvient de leur première rencontre. Si le tout fraîchement nommé colonel l'avait dévisagé ce n'était pas par curiosité pour celui qui fut un temps considéré comme un dieu sur terre, mais par dégoût pour son absente de tenue réglementaire. Même Novak riait en reparlant de cela. Hermiod a depuis entendu parler d'une icône qui passe de mains en mains dans le Daedale, une image représentant un Asgard, sans doute sa propre personne, en tenue d'Atlantis. Humour basiquement terrien!

Une autre séquence mémorable pour Hermiod fut sa rencontre avec l'agent du N.C.I.S. Comment se nomme-t-il déjà? Ha oui, DiNozzo. Il avait regardé Hermiod comme s'il voyait réellement un dieu vivant, avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillés. Le docteur McKay lui avait expliqué qu'il était sous influence médicamenteuse mais le docteur Novak avait argumenté que l'agent était effectivement un grand enfant et que pour lui se retrouver face à un Asgard était aussi fabuleux que s'il avait été en présence de Mickey Mouse en chair et en poils! Évidement Hermiod n'avait pas saisit la comparaison mais c'était bien gardé de le faire remarquer.

Maintenant que les humains sont inconscients, blessés, morts pour certains, il réalise combien leur compagnie est agréable, enrichissante, caustique parfois, amusante souvent...et triste de temps à autres. Une expérience finalement pas si mauvaise que cela. Dommage qu'elle se termine ainsi.

Comment est-ce d'ailleurs?

Hermiod examine autour de lui...C'est noir, lugubre, sinistre et catastrophique!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre premier

**Hermiod vs Novak**

Derrières les immenses vitres du Daedale, des stries lumineux zèbrent violemment la pénombre de l'hyperespace. Un grognement traduit l'éveil difficile d'un terrien. Hermiod pose ses yeux globuleux sur l'intrus qui rompt sans grâce le si doux silence qui régnait en maître dans le vaisseau. Avec un soupir qui signe davantage le soulagement que l'exaspération, Hermiod quitte la salle de contrôle vers son antre.

En rentrant dans la salle qu'il partage avec le docteur Novak, l'Asgard sent une petite boule se nouer dans le creux de son estomac. Il sourit à cette évocation qui lui vient tout naturellement…Encore une pensée terrienne parasite mais assez jouissive. On apprend beaucoup sur soit en étudiant des êtres primitifs comme les humains. Évidemment ce serait presque blasphématoire de se comparer aux humains, mais Hermiod aime imaginer que son esprit de jeunesse était assez proche de celui des terriens actuels.

En fait, Hermiod comme la plupart des Asgards, se souvient peu de ces années trop lointaines. A force de clonages et de mutations, leur corps a évolué mais leur esprit aussi. Si tous leurs souvenirs, toutes leurs expériences devaient être gardées intactes, leurs têtes ressembleraient à ces encéphales monstrueux des séries TV des années 60 terriennes…atroces!

Finalement la présence de l'Asgard sur le Daedale était terriblement enrichissante pour sa culture personnelle. Il y avait appris l'humanité, l'humour terrien, horrible, et certains sentiments dont un qui précisément en ce moment le perturbe beaucoup.

La peur de la mort.

Une crainte qui devrait avoir disparu de l'esprit d'un être voué au perpétuel renouvellement. Pourtant la peur ne fait qu'augmenter quand on devient quasiment immortel. Intellectuellement on se cherche des excuses, targuant la perte d'une race, d'une espèce, mais la vérité est toute simple et si ouvertement explicite chez les hommes. On a peur de ne plus être, tout simplement. Une pensée purement égoïste, à mille lieux de ce que prône le dogme Asgard. Qu'il est bêtifiant et primaire de craindre la mort…et pourtant…

Pourtant en se voyant seul, perdu dans l'infini, Hermiod avait ressenti cette crainte. Mourir…et mourir seul loin des siens. Encore une pensée paradoxale.

Qui étaient les siens? Les Asgards ou les terriens? Allez ouste, au loin la vilaine penséeet revenons à nos «bêtes à lainage terriens».

Pour l'instant, Hermiod voudrait être aux côtés de celle qui est devenue une extension étrange de sa personnalité. Le docteur Novak, la femme au chignon super extensible et extrêmement réglementaire. Pas un cheveu qui dépasse, pas un mot qui ne sort de sa bouche avant d'avoir tourné 63 divisé par 3 au carré sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Aucune pensée qui ne soit mûrement réfléchie. En fin de compte l'unique chose que le docteur Novak ne contrôle pas est un léger sursaut de son diaphragme, un hoquet qui vient fréquemment parasiter son savoir. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, la seule chose que perçoit le Asgard est bien ce petit bruit si caractéristique...et pour une fois, cela réchauffe le cœur de l'alien.

Hermiod s'approche de la terrienne qui s'étire, grogne, hoquette une fois puis deux et finalement se blottit en position fœtale, le pouce bien calé entre ses dents. Derrière eux d'autre bruits traduisent les réveils qui se succèdent mais ne se ressemblent pas.

Hermiod revient à Novak qui ouvre péniblement un œil.

-Hum? Hic…que s'est-il passé?

-Nous avons été percuté par la formation rocheuse qui abritait le major Lorne et son équipe.

-La formation rocheuse?

-Oui, il ne s'agissait pas d'une planète mais d'un agglomérat de roche terra formées à l'aide de…

Une voix masculine interrompt celle plus…bizarre d'Hermiod. C'est le point de départ d'une succession navrante de remarques terriennes.

-Un herzat de planète?

-Du Canada Dry? Le goût d'une planète, l'odeur d'une planète et sa consistance, surtout sa consistance…mais ce n'est pas une planète. Me voila rassuré, ce qui nous a envoyer ad patres n'était pas une vilaine méchante planète, cent pour cent naturelle…

Le reste de la conversation se perd quelque part entre les mots contre plaqué, béton cellulaire et autre simili-cuir…

Dieu comme ces humains sont bêtes! Hermiod jette un regard mi-plaintif mi-désespéré sur le docteur Novak qui lui renvoie exactement le même…Dieu comme ses collègues sont enfantins parfois!

Le docteur Lindsey Novak s'extrait tant bien que mal du rêve dans lequel elle évoluait. Une symphonie pastorale avec de beaux bergers à peine couvert. C'est qu'il fait doux en cette saison dans les verts pâturages de sa Terre natale.

Puis les souvenirs reviennent, chassant au loin les moutons et leurs gardiens. Une recherche, une attente, une fuite dans l'hyperespace et une explosion. Ils avaient été touchés par la déflagration d'une planète.

Non, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment une planète, en cela Hermiod a tout à fait raison. Novak est contente de savoir l'alien en bonne santé. Elle regarde ses collègues qui déblatèrent. Ce ne sont pas avec ces chameaux qu'elle pourra faire évoluer la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils sont. Car telle est bien la situation.

Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à la scientifique pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Il y a de nombreux dégâts.

Priorité numéro une, faire l'état des lieux.

-Beaucoup de circuits sont irrémédiablement inutilisables. D'autres nécessiteront des heures de travail pour un résultat plus que douteux...enfin, peut-être pourrons nous faire fonctionner le générateur principal. Peut-être.

Ce que le docteur Novak apprécie le plus chez l'Asgard c'est sa faculté à anticiper ses questions. A moins, finalement, que cela ne soit ce qui l'énerve le plus?!

-Hermiod. Comment un simple amas rocheux a pu tant détériorer notre vaisseau?

-Ce n'est pas l'explosion de la planète qui en est la cause mais la décharge énergétique qui l'a accompagnée.

-De quoi s'agissait-il?

-D'une énergie incroyable libérée par la mort simultanée de milliers d'êtres vivants.

-Comment cela est-il possible?

-A la manière des Oris qui se gorgent de la dévotion de leurs fidèles. Les humains contrairement aux Asgards n'utilisent pas tout leur potentiel. Celui-ci s'accumule et se libère en des circonstances particulières comme la prière ou la mort. Si ces deux états de fait se potentialisent on peut imaginer que le dégagement d'énergie est phénoménal. Le major Lorne avait parlé d'adeptes, de secte. Je suppose que là est l'explication. Des milliers d'humains priant et se sacrifiant pour atteindre la puissance d'une bombe thermonucléaire au naquadriah.

-Ha effectivement, vu comme cela le lance-pierre était lourdement chargé!

Hermiod jette un regard étrange sur Novak. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle s'exprime ainsi, par métaphore, et avec un humour comme seul les terriens savent le faire. Dans l'adversité disent-ils.

Et bien dans l'adversité terriens et Asgard vont devoir se serrer les coudes pour sortir de cette galère.

Péniblement Lindsey se met debout. Tout tangue un peu autour d'elle. Est-ce des vertiges post-traumatiques ou les inhibiteurs inertiels qui font défaut?

Heureusement pour le docteur Novak, son cerveau, lui, est pourvu d'amortisseurs et rapidement la raison reprend le dessus. D'un pas assuré elle se précipite vers ses consoles de contrôle.

-H.S.

En d'autres circonstances, Novak aurait presque pu croire que le Asgard était d'humeur taquine et se gaussait de la voire dans la panade. Mais les circonstances n'incitent guère à la bouffonnerie et chacun sait que les Asgards n'ont aucun humour.

Bon, récapitulons.

Ordinateurs...H.S.

Tableaux de commandes... H.S.

Personnels... Un rapide coup d'œil sur la gente masculine environnante, deux hommes assis dignement sur leur postérieur, non moins dignement étalé sur le sol, se frottant avec une simplicité déconcertante leur...heu...divers bobos...

Bref, personnel...H.S!

Qu'est-ce qu'il reste?

Novak quitte ses quartiers afin d'examiner l'étendu du désastre. Hermiod se précipite derrière elle.

-Il va falloir établir un plan de sorti.

-Pour sortir d'où?

-De là où nous sommes.

L'Asgard regarde le docteur Novak avec étonnement. Cela semble pourtant une évidence! Novak lui rend son œil mauvais avec bonne grâce. Il y a des moments, comme cela dans la vie, où il ne faut pas agacer la femelle. Étonnement depuis son éveil monsieur le hoquet à pris la poudre d'escampette, laissant miss Novak maître de ses paroles et de leur rythme.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Hermiod, j'ai bien pris la mesure de ce qui nous arrive, nous sommes coincés certes, nous sommes mal barrés certes, nous allons sans doute mourir certes, mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'avancer...

-Heu...et où allons nous?

-A la passerelle, j'ai besoin de vérifier mes conclusions.

-De les vérifier comment?

-Avec mes yeux. Je veux le voir...être certaine.

-Le doute?

-L'espoir!

Silencieusement Hermiod suit Novak qui parcourt les couloirs avec entrain. Encore une cloison, la dernière et la vérité fera face aux deux êtres. Le Asgard connaît cette vérité, il l'a analysée, intégrée puis l'a vue de ses propres yeux globuleux et grands ouverts sur la triste réalité. Novak sait également. Elle a également analysé ce qui s'était passé et les conséquences d'une déflagration à l'entrée d'une fenêtre d'hyperespace. Elle sait, mais voudrait se prouver qu'elle a tord.

Le docteur Novak passe la cloison tout en sachant que ses supputations seront malheureusement exactes. Maudit soit ce Asgard, maudit soit celui qui lui vole ses espoirs! Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'il ait toujours raison?! McKay au moins avait la décence de se planter...parfois.

Le docteur Novak passe la cloison et voit par la grande baie vitrée la preuve qu'elle attendait. Les stries, les milliards de stries qui décrivent son parcourt au sein de l'hyperespace. Un piège, une prison, une condamnation à perpétuité.

-Nous sommes fichus!

-Ce n'est pas en ces termes que je formulerai les données acquises mais je ne peux que confirmer. Oui, nous sommes...comment avez-vous dit? Ha oui. Nous sommes bien mal barrés!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre deux

**Caldwell vs Novak**

-Novaaaaaaaak!

Le cri qui semble hurlé à plein poumons sort le docteur Novak de sa torpeur. La scientifique quitte péniblement la contemplation de l'espace et de l'Asgard pour poser ses yeux hagards sur l'auteur du hurlement. L'homme en question n'est autre que le commandant du vaisseau. Si quelques minutes plus tôt le colonel Caldwell était dans d'autres sphères de sa conscience, il est maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, et particulièrement de ses cordes vocales, outils nécessaire à tout chef de son rang.

Avec un tout petit temps de latence qui semblerait sans doute une éternité pour un Asgard, Lindsey accommode sa vision, non sur le colonel mais tout simplement sur le présent. Il était plus doux et plus simple de se perdre dans l'abattement, mais cela ne changera pas la face du monde et du Daedale. Finalement Novak pose sur son chef un regard emprunt de gratitude. Rien n'est pire que le laisser aller. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut agir, et vite. 

Le colonel Steven Caldwell vient tout juste de s'éveiller. Cela n'est guère passé inaperçu sur la passerelle du Daedale comme dans les annexes attenantes. Entre jurons limite incompréhensibles, ou du moins que l'on préfère prendre comme tel, et ordres en tous genres, le colonel Caldwell a réussit le tour de force d'éveiller tout un équipage en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ou plutôt pour l'écrire. 

Caldwell assiste à la renaissance de son vaisseau avec tristesse mais satisfaction. Ces hommes et femmes ont tous été triés sur le volet et sont issues des meilleurs parmi les meilleurs, il serait inconcevable qu'ils restent avachis alors qu'ils sont en situation de crise!

Il est cependant une personne qui reste impassible, se contentant simplement de pencher la tête de droite à gauche comme un métronome ajusté sur 30. 

Hermiod, témoin privilégié mais invisible. Seule le docteur Novak lui prête la moindre importance. Elle regarde alternativement la baie vitrée du Daedale et Hermiod qui dandine son chef dans un mouvement quasi hypnotique.

-Novaaaaaaaak!

Le nom est simplement prononcé avec énergie mais sans violence ni agressivité. L'unité symbiotique Novak/Hermiod se brise et la Terrienne réagit enfin aux mouvements qui animent la passerelle. Hermiod de son côté semble toujours aussi circonspect. Cela indiffère bien le colonel Caldwell qui a d'autres chats à fouetter que cet Asgard nu et insolent.

- Novak! Vous m'écoutez?

Lindsey ajuste son regard sur la droite, le faisant passer de l'Asgard au Terrien.

-Oui mon colonel, désolée mon colonel, navrée je...

-Docteur Novak, une explication?

-Oui, ou du moins une hypothèse. Nous pensons... 

Son regard se pose sur Hermiod avec l'espérance d'un soutient. Œil noir, globuleux et vitreux. Lindsey déglutit laborieusement, voûte ses épaules puis reprend la posture qui traduit son manque terrible de confiance en elle. Le hoquet n'est pas loin, elle le sent et à dire vrai tout le monde le sent également. Le silence s'est fait autour d'eux. Steven Caldwell n'est pas le seul à attendre de Novak, si ce n'est une solution, du moins une explication.

-Nous sommes coincés dans l'hyperespace et nos systèmes sont trop endommagés pour 

espérer nous en sortir rapidement.

-Estimation du temps de réparation du système de navigation?

-Deux mois et cinq jours.

Le docteur Novak est prise de vitesse par Hermiod, toujours dans l'anticipation des réactions terriennes. Pour une fois, Novak ne s'en porte pas plus mal et accueille la réponse du Asgard d'un regard de velours. Ce n'est pas le cas du reste de l'équipage qui prend douloureusement conscience de la situation plus que dramatique.

Imaginez un incendie ravageant un continent de glace... fermez les yeux et devinez, respirez l'humeur présente. 

Colère, désespoir, agacement, quelque soit le sentiment qui vient de s'éveiller en chacun, il est aussi palpable et froid que la glace, aussi brûlant et chaud que la braise, aussi corrosif et déstructurant que l'évaporation d'un corps. Une haine qui sourdre d'une plaie ouverte pour suinter sur le Asgard, présent au mauvais moment, pas assez empathique ou pas assez sympathique tout simplement!

-Et maintenant?

La question est collégiale et n'attend finalement pas vraiment de réponse.

Le colonel Caldwell se lève de son fauteuil, grimaçant sous la douleur qui vient de s'éveiller. Elle est lancinante et invisible d'autrui et c'est bien là que Steven compte l'abandonner... Il ferme un instant les yeux, enfermant sa douleur dans un coin reculé de sa conscience puis apostrophe tout l'équipage présent.

-Novak, Hermiod, retournez à vos postes respectifs et voyez comment on peut envisager les réparations. Docteur Novak, je voudrai un état précis de nos ressources et de celles du Daedale. Combien de temps le vaisseau peut-il résister à la pression de l'hyperespace ? Peut-on en sortir et si oui, où et comment ? Je veux toutes les options possibles et même les impossibles!

Qu'attendez-vous ? Rompez ! 

La Terrienne se précipite à la suite de l'Asgard qui parcoure déjà les couloirs du vaisseau. Derrière eux le silence se rompt et un brouhaha tout sauf joyeux emplie la passerelle. Il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner les paroles échangées entre Terriens. Lindsey sait pertinemment que ses compatriotes vont chercher un coupable à ce désastre, un responsable sur qui passer leurs nerfs quand le vaisseau se fondra entre deux mondes. La nature humaine est-elle si injuste et perfide ? Novak marche silencieusement, tête basse, le regard fixé sur la rythmique de ses pas.

Les Humains adorent trouver des coupables à tout leurs maux, chercher des poux dans la tête des Asgards... ou défier les lois de la nature, ce qui revient au même!

-Ne vous tracassez pas tant. Quelle importance tout cela ?

Lindsey sort de sa mélancolie avec le regard ahuri qui la caractérise si souvent. Hermiod ne peut s'empêcher de sourire (si si, les Asgards sourient aussi !) en voyant sa compagne d'infortune.

-Décidément vous êtes perpétuellement surprise.

En réponse, un haussement de sourcils de Novak, puis enfin la scientifique se relâche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Ils sont angoissés et stressés. Ils ne comprennent pas les tenants et aboutissants de nos suppositions.

-Parce que les comprendre rend les choses plus faciles à digérer ? J'ai comme le sentiment que tout repose sur nos épaules. Si nous trouvons une solution, ce dont je doute, cela ne sera que la conclusion logique de nos efforts, en revanche si nous échouons...

-En quoi cela change-t-il de nos précédentes missions?

-Et bien...heu... Je ne sais pas. Souvent la solution vient d'elle-même, en toute logique et...Hoc! Zut et re-zut!

Hermiod hausse ses épaules et reprend sa place derrière son pupitre. Lindsey le regarde un instant, puis entre deux hoquets, se replonge dans d'interminables calculs.

Le colonel Caldwell est plus que songeur. Ses hommes ont l'habitude de le voir avachi sur son accoudoir dans cette position digne de Rodin. Pourtant cette fois-ci il ne s'agit pas d'une posture étudiée et réfléchie. Steven sent une pression immense peser sur sa poitrine. Il aurait bien aimé la dispatcher ça et là, mais malgré une tentative sur Novak et le Asgard, la pression reste aussi intense. Le poids des responsabilités!

Caldwell prend une grande inspiration, bombe le torse, puis s'élance dans une danse militaire, rythmée et animée par des ordres et des encouragements à l'effort. Lorsque le commandant du navire quitte enfin la passerelle, ses hommes sont au travail, s'agitant autour de tout ce qui peut encore être exploité. Un passage par le bloc médical lui permet de constater que l'effervescence est partout. Là une antenne médicale a été installée, ici des techniciens s'affairent autour d'un tableau de commande désossé et là encore, un homme tente une manœuvre désespérée pour sauver un générateur de secours...

Des écrans s'illuminent un peu partout dans le Daedale, le vaisseau a repris vie! Finalement ça vaut le coup de garder espoir. Caldwell termine son inspection par l'antre du fameux binôme Novak/Hermiod. Après l'espoir occasionné par la renaissance du navire de guerre, la découverte au grès de ses pas des blessés mais aussi des morts, a méchamment entamé son optimisme. Trois membres de son équipage sont décédés des suites de brûlures ou de chocs lors de l'explosion. Cinq autres sont dans état critique et l'on ne compte plus les blessures légères. Steven porte machinalement la main à son épaule. Non, il doit encore renier sa douleur quelque temps. Il sera toujours assez tôt pour s'inquiéter de son propre sort lorsque ses hommes seront en sécurité... mais ce moment n'est pas encore venu!

Novak et Hermiod sont là, juste derrière la prochaine cloison. Caldwell s'en approche à pas de loup et regarde travailler ceux sur qui reposent leurs derniers espoirs. Rien que d'y penser, il hésite entre fondre en larmes ou rire aux éclats! Lorsqu'il avait vu le docteur Novak pour la première fois il avait réprimé l'envie irrésistible d'aller se cacher derrière une caisse de jouet et mâchouiller un vieux morceau de tissus. L'image semble grotesque et l'est, on ne peut en douter, mais elle est en Steven comme une photographie noire et blanc de son passé. 

Enfant, le petit Steven avait été confié, comme grand nombre d'enfants de militaires haut gradés, aux bons soins d'une nurse, entendez par là, une gouvernante anglaise sachant parfaitement chanter «frère Jacques» en français et tenir la cuiller avec l'auriculaire en érection...Tea Time oblige! La dite nurse avait les traits secs et anguleux comme ceux de Lindsey Novak, mais surtout le chignon tiré à quatre épingles, protocolaire à souhait. Heureusement pour le docteur Novak et pour les nuits de quiétude du colonel Caldwell, dès que la scientifique eut ouvert la bouche, toute peur disparu. La voix de Lindsey était tout sauf stressante...quoiqu'après plusieurs heures de hoquet, Caldwell eut révisé ce jugement.

Maintenant qu'il regarde le docteur Novak s'affairer derrières ses consoles et discuter avec le Asgard, il ne voit plus en elle la vieille matrone anglaise mais le soldat en action. Un soldat rigoureux et exigeant, surtout envers elle-même. Une femme d'exception. Pendant un temps il aurait bien fait un échange avec le docteur McKay, hautement qualifié mais désespérément imbuvable, pire que le colonel Sheppard, c'est dire! Évidement Caldwell a conscience que son antipathie pour le colonel Sheppard n'est pas fondé sur des faits militaires, ou du moins pas uniquement. Mais parfois l'homme prend le pas sur le soldat...qu'y pouvons-nous?

En attendant, en cet instant de doute, Novak est la seule personne susceptible de dénicher une 

solution, si solution il y a. Son travail en étroite collaboration avec Hermiod peut aboutir à des choses incroyables et espérons-le, miraculeuses... si le Asgard s'en donne la peine. 

Le problème avec ces petites choses toutes nues, c'est qu'elles n'en font réellement qu'à leur tête. Voilà bien le principal point de discorde entre Caldwell et Hermiod. Associez à cela le fait que Hermiod anticipe toujours les propos du colonel et se targue inlassablement de sa supériorité et vous obtenez le cocktail explosif qui règne actuellement sur le Daedale.

Le colonel sait qu'en expédiant Novak et Hermiod loin de la salle de contrôle, il a désamorcé une méchante bombe, mais il a surtout permis a leur esprit torturé de s'affranchir d'une pression supplémentaire...surtout Novak.

-HOQ !

Ha non, finalement ce n'était pas suffisant!

Caldwell examine sans bruit ses deux «hommes».

Hermiod balbutie son charabia habituel et Novak farfouille dans un tiroir. 

Que cherche-telle? 

Le docteur Novak s'énerve. Cela fait une heure qu'elle cherche une solution qui semble la fuir. Exaspérée, elle ouvre un tiroir et y met un désordre inhabituel. Même Hermiod interrompt son travail. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont remarqué l'ombre du colonel qui se profile à l'entrée de la salle. A leur décharge, toutes les consoles et toutes les lumières du Daedale n'ont pas repris leur éclat d'antan.

Hermiod avance sa tête sans pour autour bouger son tronc. Drôle d'attitude de tortue sans carapace. 

-Que faites-vous?

-Je cherche du ruban adhésif.

-Pour quoi faire?

Le docteur Novak ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Elle continue à semer la pagaille dans ses affaires. Nulle doute qu'elle aura des cauchemars en réalisant que les papiers bleus ne sont plus à gauche des papiers jaunes et les perforés sous les non-perforés! En attendant cette révélation, Lindsey se redresse et exhibe triomphante le rouleau de scotch marron. Sans un mot, elle quitte son poste et tournant le dos à Hermiod et Caldwell, part se coller à la baie vitrée la plus proche. Avec énergie, elle prend le scotch entre ses dents et d'un coup ferme en arrache deux morceaux. 

Tout en expectative, le colonel Caldwell avance dans la salle et vient se positionner aux côtés de l'Asgard. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé sa tête prognathe et regarde successivement Caldwell et Novak. Reprenant une position plus digne de sa personne, Hermiod se permet pour la première, et sans aucun doute dernière fois, une question à l'égard de Steven Caldwell. Le colonel en est tant interdit qu'il tarde à répondre...à moins qu'il ne connaisse tout simplement pas la réponse!

-Que fait-elle?

En fait Lindsey, entre deux hoquets de plus en plus violents, forme une croix sur la vitre. Ravie de son œuvre, elle extirpe de sa poche une lampe torche et la pose face au grand X, éclairant son ouvrage d'une clarté artificielle. Novak est triomphante. Son chef d'œuvre est achevé et avec lui son hoquet s'en est allé!

Trois minutes de silence.

Caldwell n'en peut plus.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez!

Novak se retourne brutalement et son visage qui avait enfin repris un semblant d'éclat perd d'un coup toute sa consistance. La scientifique semble se liquéfier sur place, ses épaules se voûte...tout son corps paraît se ratatiner sur lui-même. Enfin c'était avant qu'un célèbre hoquet 

de notre connaissance ne vienne violemment secouer son corps, lui redonnant artificiellement un minimum de substance.

-Je...heu...

-Ne me dites pas que vous vous attendiez à voir débarquer le directeur-adjoint Skinner pour vous sauver!

-Non, bien sur mais...

Novak bombe son torse, ce qui a peu d'effet sur sa tenue militaire mais beaucoup sur le colonel Caldwell. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle tente une résistance.

-Désolée colonel. Je cherchais un moyen de canaliser mon hoquet et mon stress. J'ai conscience du ridicule d'une telle action mais... Tiens, mon hoquet a redisparu!

-Félicitation docteur! Maintenant retournez à votre travail! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois

**Caldwell vs Hermiod**

Hermiod contemple paisiblement l'étrange tableau.

D'un côté le commandant du vaisseau...

Hermiod insiste sur ce point. Le colonel Steven Caldwell est celui qui dirige le Daedale et les hommes qui constituent son équipage. Les hommes et uniquement ceux-ci! Caldwell n'est en rien SON commandant. Pourtant il faut bien avouer qu'il se doit d'accéder à ses demandes tant que celles-ci ne sont pas en infraction avec l'éthique des Asgards. Hermiod a du respect pour cet humain qui est si représentatif de son espèce. Bougon, intelligent mais pas trop, bien formaté pour la tâche à laquelle il est assigné, un vrai petit soldat humain...avec son arsenal de défauts... humains, eux-aussi!

L'autre côté du tableau se trouve Lindsey Novak, l'antithèse de l'humain. En de multiples occasions Novak lui a montré à quel point l'humain est étrange et imprévisible... et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Skinner et de ruban adhésif? Rien dans la base de données du Daedale, rien dans sa propre base de données. Sans aucun doute encore un truc mystique, ésotérique, bref une de ces choses totalement illogiques dont Hermiod a depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de les mettre en équations. Chez les humains un et un font parfois trois, souvent un, mais extrêmement rarement deux!

Skinner, pardon Caldwell vient de quitter leur petit domaine, sans doute pour retourner à sa passerelle et à ses hommes, les vrais, ceux dont le taux de testostérone n'évolue que selon son bon vouloir. En d'autre termes, loin de Novak et du Asgard.

Hermiod s'approche de Lindsey qui hésite a retirer la croix collée à la vitre.

-Laissez-là, elle ne dérange personne. Vous pouvez m'expliquer?

-Non, ce serai trop long, mais si vous êtes d'accord pour que je la laisse... Elle me donne le sentiment qu'on va nous aider et qu'une solution, aussi improbable soit-elle, va surgir comme sortie de l'esprit tourmenté d'un scénariste un peu fou.

-Des solutions improbables, c'est ce que vous trouvez le mieux vous les humains non?

Le docteur Novak regarde l'alien avec toute la tendresse dont elle peut faire preuve. Le résultat est plus proche du regard de chien battu que de l'amoureuse, mais il est sincère et franc.

-Merci Hermiod, c'est un magnifique compliment!

Si le Asgard avait des sourcils, il serait en ce moment le parfait portrait robot de Teal'c, version anémique évidemment! Mais comme le visage d'Hermiod est aussi imberbe (voire plus en fait!) que les fesses d'un nouveau-né, il se contente de hocher la tête avec ce qui ressemble le plus à un sourire.

-Au travail, docteur Novak!

Sans plus de commentaire la belle retourne à ses consoles. L'alimentation en énergie ayant été dérivée vers les pôles les plus importants, toutes les consoles à leurs dispositions ont repris vie. Le chauffage et l'éclairage tournent quand à eux au minimum. C'est donc dans une pénombre relative et un froid presque polaire, saisissant mais sec, que les hommes et l'alien du Daedale tentent de trouver une échappatoire.

oooOOOooo

Le colonel Caldwell est fière de son équipage. Tous ses hommes, sans exceptions, agissent sans panique et sans bousculade. Ils savent qu'ils sont coincés dans l'hyperespace. Étrange, inconcevable mais finalement bien réel. Voila une situation qui n'avait pas été envisagée, aucune simulation, aucun protocole d'action, juste des hypothèses et beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'interrogations! Caldwell sait également que ses hommes feront tout pour aider à sortir de cette panade zébrée, et cela commence par remettre en activité un maximum de programmes du Daedale, tout en préservant l'énergie qui sera immanquablement nécessaire pour s'extraire de cette gangue! Une épaisse buée commence déjà a se former sur la vitre de la passerelle. Circuit de filtration de l'air, chauffage, tout est au minimum, mais personne ne se plaint. Ha oui, il a de quoi être fière ce commandant!

Appuyant sur un commutateur, il reprend contact avec le docteur Novak, espérant qu'elle a repris ses esprits.

-Docteur Novak, où en êtes-vous?

-Hermiod a isolé les circuits primaires qui nous sont absolument nécessaires et shunté tout les autres. De même nous avons programmé une simulation de l'explosion de la planète du major Lorne. Hermiod pense que c'est la libération brutale d'énergie plus que son intensité qui nous a piégés dans l'hyperespace.

-Comment?

-Nous avons ouvert une fenêtre quand il a été évident que nous ne pouvions éviter la trajectoire de la planète, mais nous n'y sommes pas entré de notre propre chef et n'avons programmé aucune porte de sortie, aucune trajectoire.

-Quelle importance? Nous voyageons dans l'hyperespace. Quelque soit la façon dont nous y avons "atterrit" nous devrions pouvoir en sortir. Si le problème n'est pas seulement l'état déplorable du Daedale, quel est-il ?

-Le problème c'est qu'il semblerait que... Hoc...flûte!... que nous ne soyons pas vraiment en mouvement dans l'hyperespace. En fait nous pensons que nous n'y sommes pas du tout, tout simplement.

-Quoi? Mais nous serions où selon vous? Dans un épisode d' X-Files?

-Hoc... Non...Dans la fenêtre évidemment !

-Évidemment.

Si Caldwell est perplexe, l'équipage est quand à lui, totalement déboussolé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore celle-là?!

Le docteur Novak est respectée pour son savoir et la façon dont elle maîtrise la technologie Asgard ou plus simplement la patience dont elle sait faire preuve avec l'alien. Tout le monde reconnaît son intelligence et la nécessité de sa présence en ces lieux. En revanche, chacun s'accorde sur le fait que sa façon d'exploiter sa dite-intelligence est hors toute compréhension humaine. Voila sans doute pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec Hermiod!

C'est d'ailleurs Hermiod qui prend le relais sur l'explication de Lindsey.

-Commandant, je vous suggère de regarder dehors. Que voyez-vous?

Tout le monde se tourne vers la baie vitré.

-De la buée!

-Oui, ça aussi. Mais quoi d'autre?

-Des stries, des éclairs bleutés qui me fatiguent le regard. Je ne vois rien qui diffère de l'habituel passage en hyperespace.

-Pourtant c'est bien différent. Regardez mieux.

-Ben non... je ne vois rien.

-Et bien c'est que votre cerveau primitif n'enregistre pas correctement les données transmisent par vos yeux. Ce sont inlassablement les mêmes stries.

-Ha parce que d'habitude elles sont différentes?

-Évidemment, quelle question! _mode surprise non feinte activée!_

_- ..._

En cet instant de révélation, l'esprit du commandant s'évade vers des souvenirs agréables, ceux de sa salle de boxe. Une petite salle, un peu miteuse, un peu vieillotte mais si chaleureuse. Sur Terre, c'est en cet endroit que le colonel Steven Caldwell aime à se ressourcer, en quête d'une réalité moins stressante et plus physique. Il s'imagine face à l'Asgard transformé en sac de frappe. Un beau modèle, très motivant!

Caldwell se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Hermiod. Se savoir affecté à la tête d'un vaisseau comme le Daedale ne peut laisser personne indifférent. Lorsqu'il parcouru ses couloirs déserts et silencieux, son cœur se mit en stand by et manqua un battement à chaque virage, a chaque nouveau recoin. En revanche lorsqu'il tomba sur Hermiod, tous les battements perdus furent retrouvés d'un coup. Son cœur s'emballa. Voici donc le fameux Asgard, celui qui allait permettre l'utilisation, entre autre, de la téléportation. Son premier regard fut une inspection en règle. Steven eut l'envie de rire en repensant à cette première impression, similaire en tout point à celle du colonel Sheppard. Mais pourquoi cet alien est-il tout nu ?! Son regard interrogateur et légèrement dégoûté fut aussitôt suivi par un charabia incompréhensible de la part de l'alien. Un flot de paroles "cryptées" dont finalement Caldwell n'avait que faire. Du moins avant qu'une militaire trop bien intentionnée désire traduire ces propos.

- Hermiod est ravie de vous rencontrer mon commandant et... hoc... hoc... et il aimerait suggérer une uniformité de nos tenues... sur...heu...hoc... sur la sienne. Heu... mon commandant je ne suis pas certaine de ma traduction...hoc!

Évidemment qu'elle était juste cette traduction. Sa première rencontre avec Hermiod fut aussi la découverte de l'humour des Asgards, ou du moins de CET Asgard, et son incroyable sentiment de supériorité sur les humains. Sur ce sentiment le regard fixe de l'Asgard en disait long. Le colonel Caldwell prit donc le parti de voir en Hermiod une simple machine programmée pour interagir avec le vaisseau et donc obéir à ses ordres sans rechigner. Cette façon de voir les choses aurait pu durer longtemps si le dernier point n'était systématiquement mis à rude épreuve par les traductions intempestives du docteur Novak. Caldwell avait donc du faire évoluer son point de vue et pour ce faire il avait, comme tout le personnel du Daedale, fait fusionner Hermiod et Lindsey, créant une entité virtuelle, hautement agaçante, à très fort risque d'énervement mais ô combien performante malgré quelques problèmes techniques diaphragmatiques ou vestimentaires. Un univers parallèle où le cerveau fonctionne étrangement mais efficacement, et c'est bien là le plus important, surtout en ce moment.

-Bon d'accord Hermiod. Nous avons ouvert une fenêtre et l'explosion, comme un coup de pied aux fesses, nous y a propulsés. Mais il y a l'hyperespace de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre.

-Pas si simple que cela. Quand on programme une plongée en hyperespace, on programme un chemin comme un vortex...

La suite de l'explication est incompréhensible pour tous et surtout pour Caldwell et l'auteur de cette fic. Le docteur Novak, en grande dame prend donc la suite afin que l'on puisse avancer.

-Commandant, ce que Hermiod essaye de dire c'est que le tunnel d'hyperespace que nous avons ouvert n'a pas de sortie. Soit les coordonnées n'ont que partiellement eut le temps d'être enregistrées avant notre entrée, soit, et c'est le plus probable, le vortex n'a pas totalement eu le temps de se construire. Nous sommes donc coincés dans une fenêtre en construction.

-Bon, je ne suis pas certain de mieux comprendre mais combien de temps faut-il à la fenêtre pour s'ouvrir?

-Théoriquement, c'est extrêmement rapide mais Hermiod pense que là où nous sommes, la notion de temps est toute relative.

-Attendez... Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes perdus quelque part entre deux lieux inexistants et un temps qui n'a plus cours!

-Oui, c'est à peu près cela colonel. Je vous félicite pour cette définition.

La voix d'Hermiod serait sarcastique si elle était humaine, mais tel n'est pas le cas. Caldwell ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter d'autres compliments exclusivement Asgards.

-Pour une traduction plus claire, je dirai que nous sommes bien mal...

-Bien mal barré! Oui colonel, le docteur Novak a déjà exprimé en ces mots la situation. Voila donc une formulation universelle qu'il convient de retenir.

Sur ce qui pourrait être une épitaphe à cette histoire, le docteur Novak intervient avec une ferveur peu naturelle.

-Colonel, j'ai ... hoc...une idée!

-Oui Novak, on vous écoute.

-Nous devons... hoc... sortir comme nous sommes entrés.

-Que suggérerez-vous? Un nouveau coup de pied aux fesses?

-Exactement mon colonel!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre quatre

**Spasmes diaphragmatiques **

Si le commandant Steven Caldwell a encore des doutes quand à la raison du docteur Novak, ceux-ci viennent définitivement de s'envoler. « La belle » lui semble moins lucide depuis sa fuite intempestive dans des souvenirs télévisuels terriens. Lindsey a perdu un peu de son aura étrange, mystérieuse et légèrement effrayante, lorsqu'elle a posé ses espoirs sur une croix en papier adhésif. Un appel à l'aide pour un être croyant corps et âme aux petits hommes gris…

Skinner (Oh le beau lapsus de l'auteur ! Repéré uniquement à la relecture !! ) Caldwell regarde Hermiod, retenant un fou-rire. Après tout, la réalité rejoint souvent la fiction, alors qui sait ? Peut-être que ce geste relevant d'une magie enfantine a libéré l'esprit de la scientifique, l'aidant à trouver le chemin vers la liberté et leur salut. A regrets, le commandant s'installe, ou plutôt s'affale, dans le siège du docteur Novak, laissant celle-ci gesticuler et expliquer son plan tant avec ses gestes, ses mots et… ses maux.

-Hoc ! Nous avons été propulsés dans la fenêtre par une impulsion énergétique phénoménale. Depuis nous y sommes coincés comme un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée. Il faut nous en extraire, nous arracher à son emprise par des secousses…Hoc…d'impulsions croissantes, étirant les fibres de la toile jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent et nous libèrent les pattes.

-Les pattes ?

-Oui, celles de l'insecte.

Caldwell jette un œil discret sur Hermiod à la recherche soit d'un hochement de tête résigné sur la bêtise humaine, soit d'un regard qui s'illumine subitement sur l'idée, THE idée ! Mais l'Asgard n'est déjà plus là. Il travaille derrière son éternel pupitre de chef d'orchestre en maugréant ce qui pourrait être tout autant une boutade qu'un compliment.

Pas plus avancé qu'avant, le colonel se résigne à poser sur les frêles épaules du docteur Novak leur unique chance de salut.

-Et comment comptez-vous reproduire une telle déferlante d'énergie ? Suggérez-vous que l'on fasse un suicide collectif en priant le dieu Mulder ?

Totalement hermétique aux sarcasmes, il faut avouer que Novak en la matière est allée à bonne école avec Hermiod, la scientifique se contente de hocher la tête. Steven se sent soudain devenir tout petit et regarde le docteur Novak lever le doigt comme une institutrice prête à l'envoyer au coin. L'espace d'un instant qui semble s'éterniser, Caldwell s'imagine disparaissant avec le vaisseau, non comme un commandant digne et héroïque, mais relayé au rang de sous-fifre, attendant bêtement dans un recoin, un bonnet cornu enfoncé sur la tête.

-Hoc !

Sauvez par le gong diaphragmatique de Novak.

Caldwell quitte son imaginaire pour se précipiter dans le présent, pas plus sécurisant mais bien moins ridicule.

-Et cette brillante idée vous vient d'où ?

-De mon hoquet mon commandant. Plus mes sursauts s'accentuent, plus j'ai le sentiment que je vais imploser et déverser mes entrailles.

-Argh…passez les détails SVP !

-Oui, enfin, voila, je me suis donc dit que si le vaisseau implosait, cela produirait sans aucun doute assez d'énergie pour nous extraire de cette gangue.

-Mais pas en un seul morceau. Si le Daedale implose, il n'y aura pas grand-chose à extraire de 

la toile d'araignée.

-Oui, c'est un point négatif embêtant.

-Un peu en effet.

Fatalisme face à une mort probable, laisser-aller par dépit, résignation, quelque soit l'origine de la subite baisse de tension dans les circuits neuronaux du commandant du vaisseau, le résultat est proche de l'incroyable : le colonel Caldwell en cet instant sublime, tend à devenir Teal'c. Haussement de sourcils, regards impénétrables, acquiescements sous-entendus ou simplement ponctués d'un symbolique « en effet ».

La discussion se poursuit en un monologue dont on attend la chute, le moment où la magie cessera.

-Hoc !… C'est là que j'ai pensé à la toile d'araignée. Au lieu de s'extirper d'un coup sec et violent qui à coup sur transformerait le vaisseau en un immense rien-du-tout, il faut briser la résistance de notre prison par petits… Hoc ! …

-En effet, je vois.

-… par petits bonds. Je pense que le Daedale aura assez de puissance pour inverser le processus.

-En effet.

Ces derniers mots sont prononcés par Hermiod qui surgit hors de sa console comme un drôle de petit diable hors de sa boite. Il poursuit sans prendre ombrage du regard limite niais de Caldwell.

-L'image du docteur Novak est exact. La fenêtre en se modelant sur nous a englué le vaisseau dans une chose en perpétuel mouvement…

-Je croyais que justement, nous étions immobiles ?

-Oui, colonel, nous le sommes.

-…

Le colonel attend une réponse qui visiblement ne vient pas. Hermiod et Novak échangent des regards, soit porteurs d'une conspiration pour rendre le commandant du Daedale totalement chèvre avant la fin promise, soit garant d'un génial plan qui se construit presque comme par télépathie entre les deux êtres les plus dissemblables et les plus en symbiose du vaisseau. Steven Caldwell ferme les yeux un instant, reprend son souffle qu'il avait perdu quelque part entre deux hoquets de Novak, puis poursuit comme si rien de tout ce qui se trame autour de lui ne pouvaient affecter son nouveau « moi », Teal'cien. Il amène l'Asgard à poursuivre ses explications par une conclusion qu'il voudrait être une plaisanterie mais qu'il sait maintenant être une ahurissante réalité.

-Nous sommes donc immobile dans une grosse boule de pate-à-modelé en mouvement.

-En effet.

Y-aurait-il un phénomène contagieux au sein du vaisseau ? Poursuivons…

-En effet commandant, mais le côté malléable de la fenêtre sera notre porte de sortie. Le docteur Novak a raison, des impulsions progressives fragiliseront notre prison. Oui, je pense que nos chances de sortir d'ici vivant ont un peu augmenté.

-Un peu Hermiod ?

-En tout cas, elles existent, c'est bien plus que ce que nous avions il y a quelques heures.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas trouvé cette solution vous-même. Je croyais les Asgards plus vif d'esprit que les Terriens ?

Si le colonel Steven Caldwell espérait agacer l'Alien ou au moins titiller son égo, il fait choux-blanc ! La réponse est logique, comme il se doit.

-Il n'y a pas d'araignées dans mon monde.

Une réponse sans commentaire possible, ce qu'évidemment le colonel Caldwell ne tente aucunement de faire. D'un geste rapide, il quitte le siège de Novak et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Combien de temps ?

-Trente secondes pour programmer la première secousse, cinq de plus de savoir si le Daedale a esquissé le moindre mouvement libérateur. Si tel est le cas, les impulsions pourront s'enchainer au rythme de quatre par minutes. Davantage serait dangereux et moins serait totalement inefficace, laissant trop de temps à la toile pour se reformer.

-Et si cela n'a pas l'effet escompté ?

-Alors il nous restera environ cinq heures avant de mourir de froid, six avant l'asphyxie et si nous résolvons ces problèmes mineurs, il nous restera trois jours avant de mourir de déshydratation.

-Des problèmes mineurs, en effet. Bien, alors au travail. Je vais prévenir l'équipage de se tenir prêt.

Le colonel Caldwell regagne son fauteuil de commandant, branche ses micros et haut-parleurs afin d'être entendu de tous. Le discours qu'il s'apprête à faire lui semble à la fois trop solennel et complètement décalé.

-Ici votre commandant. Dans quelques minutes le docteur Novak et Hermiod lanceront une procédure visant à nous sortir de l'hyperespace. Cette tentative sera unique, espérons qu'elle fonctionne. Si tel n'est pas le cas, je tiens à ce que vous mourriez en sachant combien votre commandant est fier de vous. Femmes et hommes de mon équipage, vous êtes des élites dans vos domaines respectifs et ce fut un véritable plaisir et une fierté de travailler à vos côtés.

Novak et Hermiod vont nous secouer comme des pruneaux alors accrochez-vous bien. Une dernière chose… si nous en réchappons, je nierai farouchement avoir tenu ce langage larmoyant et quiconque en fera mention, même sous un fort taux d'alcoolémie se verra affecté à la maintenance de la chambre d'Hermiod. J'espère que c'est clair !

Un silence pour toute réponse puis un vrombissement, comme un murmure d'abord, puis comme la désagréable impression de se disloquer. Le Daedale lance sa dernière carte. La dame Novak ou le fou Hermiod ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre cinq

**Eclosion**

Etre secoué comme un prunier. Jamais expression n'avait été plus vraie.

Hermiod avait dit trente secondes. L'attente, angoissante et pénible.

Hermiod avait dit cinq secondes. Les cinq secondes les plus longues et difficiles de leur existence. C'était du moins ce qu'ils avaient supposé. Car Hermiod avait tout dit sauf le principal, la puissance de la secousse.

Caldwell avait imaginé une bourrasque violente mais brève. C'était avant que le vaisseau ne se transforme en pépin dans un shaker.

Comment calculer le volume du shaker, alias le Daedale?

Prenez la largeur…le bond effectué par le technicien radio, multipliez par la longueur… le sublime roulé-boulé du commandant Caldwell et multipliez le tout par la hauteur… joli pas de danse moderne effectué par quasiment tout le personnel du Daedale.

La secousse avait duré exactement quatre secondes. Juste ce qui était nécessaire pour étirer la toile du sub-espace, juste ce qui était nécessaire pour transformer le Daedale en capharnaüm.

Le commandant peine à se relever et à atteindre son fauteuil quand le docteur Novak l'interpelle.

-Commandant, rejoignez-nous !

-Je vous demande pardon docteur Novak ?!

Le ton bourru, prêt à mordre n'échappe à personne. La salle qui l'instant précédant n'était que brouhaha devient soudainement silence et petites toux gênées. Chacun reprend son poste et s'affère à ses occupations habituelles. Qu'importe de pianoter sur un clavier dont le moniteur se situe deux mètres plus loin, qu'importe si tout n'est que simulacre du moment qu'on ne donne pas à Caldwell l'occasion de montrer ses quenottes !

La fureur du commandant est telle que Novak préfère ne rien dire. Seul un lointain hoquet est perceptible avant que la communication ne se coupe.

D'un pas lourd et mal assuré, Steven Caldwell rejoint ses deux « hommes ».

-Conclusion docteur Novak?

-La toile s'est bien étirée puis elle a repris sa position initiale, ce qui était prévue évidemment.

-Et cette terrible secousse, c'était prévu EVIDEMMENT !!

-Heu, et bien oui… action, réaction. En revenant en arrière, elle nous a propulsés comme un caillou dans l'élastique d'un lance-pierre.

-Donc nous ne sommes plus un insecte mais un caillou. Il y a du progrès. D'accord, et vos conclusions sont donc… ?

-Nous allons pouvoir continuer jusqu'à ce que la toile lâche et ne résiste plus.

-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il y a un hic.

Lindsey, cramoisie de la tête aux pieds, pose ses doigts sur sa bouche comme pour retenir un son intempestif.

-J'ai dit un hic, pas un hoq ! Hermiod, si tout est au mieux, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici ?

Le Asgard enfonce quelques touches et une simulation apparaît sur son écran holographique.

-C'est le mieux que je puisse faire avec les technologies primitives terriennes et les 

restrictions énergétiques actuelles. Ceci représente la toile. Il faudrait exactement quarante-huit secousses pour obtenir un sillon de fracture. Nous avions calculé un minimum de vingt-quatre secondes entres les décharges d'énergie, soit quatre secousses par minute.

-Bref vous voulez nous tuer. Jamais le Daedale ne résistera à douze minutes de boogie woogie.

Tout en acquiesçant d'un traditionnel hochement de tête, Hermiod lève un sourcil virtuel et tend une étrange moue en avant. Il parle survie du vaisseau et de son équipage, et Caldwell lui parle danse et ondulation du corps.

Eureka !

-J'ai trouvé !

Le sursaut réalisé par l'alien entraine une réaction similaire de Novak et Caldwell, peu habitués à de telles démonstrations. Le commandant hésite à questionner le Asgard. En général ces questions aboutissent toujours à des réponses au mieux incompréhensibles, et au pire sarcastiques et particulièrement agaçantes. Finalement Steven pose la question tant attendue. Si cela s'avère nécessaire, il trucidera le gnome… pas grave, il dira que c'était sous le coup de la colère et personne ne lui en voudra, bien au contraire. Caldwell réprime un sourire. Et s'il zigouille la miss Novak en même temps, faisant d'une pierre deux coups… peut-être aura-t-il droit à une médaille ?

-Ok… Hermiod, qu'avez-vous encore trouvé comme idée ?

-Nous allons exercer une pression permanente, croissante mais circulaire.

Steven lève les yeux au ciel.

-Génial ! La seule autre perspective que le boogie devient le houla-up !

-Oui, ce ne sera certainement pas une partie de plaisir pour chacun de nous mais nos organismes devraient mieux encaisser. Ce sera progressif. Si mes estimations sont justes…

Hermiod s'interrompt une seconde, stupéfait par ses propres paroles. Depuis quand doute-t-il de lui-même et de sa perfection ? Non vraiment, il est plus que temps d'envisager des vacances loin des homo sapiens sapiens !

-Bref, trêve de blablabla auxquels vous êtes hermétiques, cinq minutes suffiront à fracturer la toile et nous permettre d'en sortir. Le seul problème c'est qu'en moins de trois, nous seront tous hors-circuit…et le Daedale n'aura sans doute pas assez d'énergie pour plonger dans la brèche automatiquement.

-Donc c'est un coup pour rien. Un très joli plan, bravo, mais totalement inutile !

-Vous m'avez demandé une solution, pas un miracle. Regardez-moi bien, commandant, je suis un Asgard, j'ai joué au Dieu pendant un certain temps c'est vrai, mais jamais je n'ai multiplié les brioches ou marché sur l'eau. Je maîtrise bien des choses, mais pas la nature humaine et sa fragile condition !

Hermiod se tourne vers Lindsey.

-Croyiez bien sinon que j'aurais depuis longtemps fait cesser la rythmique intempestive du docteur Novak !

La dite-docteur Novak gratifie le Asgard d'un sourire où se mêlent remerciements sincères et doutes profonds, puis vient temporiser la colère de son commandant de bord.

-Colonel, je suis certaine que nous trouverons suffisamment d'énergie. Nous allons commencer par programmer le Daedale en conséquence puis nous éteindrons absolument tout le reste. De toute façon si cela ne marche pas, qu'importent la température et l'oxygénation… Ensuite nous déporterons toute l'énergie que nous aurons pu économiser vers ce programme. Je veux aussi récupérer toutes les batteries, piles et autres appareils pouvant contenir quelques 

résidus d'énergie. Nous parviendrons certainement à en extraire quelques gouttes qui feront la différence.

Ben… ne me regardez-pas comme cela tous les deux, au boulot !

Sur ces derniers mots, Lindsey devient écarlate, une bien jolie couleur assortie au regard du commandant !

Hermiod quand à lui reste septique. Pour le Asgard, utiliser des moyens archaïques, c'est comme demander au docteur McKay d'utiliser une plume et un encrier…ça fait tâche ! L'alien se contente donc de suivre les instructions de la terrienne, presque admiratif devant le génie basique qui fait surface lorsqu'on laisse l'instinct humain agir sans le parasiter de pensées mal maîtrisées !

Ainsi l'équipage tout entier du Daedale se met à l'ouvrage. Délaissant de leurs dernières particules de vie, les ordinateurs et consoles qui ne faisaient plus qu'office de décorations. De même, toutes les cabines sont mises à sac à la recherche de piles et batteries, si possible dernières générations. Téléphones cellulaires, lecteurs de DVD, DS et autres jeux portables (Comprenez par jeux, certains objets ayant des vocations …bien plus…physique !) se trouvent rapidement désossés. Espérons que le colonel ne découvre jamais l'origine des batteries qui leur sauveront peut-être la vie !

Le docteur Novak et Hermiod ont vite fait de programmer l'ordinateur de bord, dix secondes dixit Hermiod, puis de regrouper leurs trouvailles.

Lindsey regarde Hermiod avec tendresse.

-Bien je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Hermiod, si nous sortons d'ici en un seul morceau, ce serait sympa d'aller manger quelque chose en dehors du SGC. Vous seriez partant ?

-Rester en un seul morceau me paraît possible, maintenant que celui-ci soit encore animé de vie me paraît moins probable. Cependant… oui, si nous parvenons à regagner la Terre, je serai assez partant pour tenter cette aventure. La nourriture terrienne ne peut pas être plus dangereuse que la situation présente. Si ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Novak enclenche un bouton, rouge comme il se doit, plongeant le vaisseau dans une spirale infernale.

Les dernières pensées de Lindsey avant de perdre connaissance sont pour Hermiod, l'imaginant buvant une bière et finissant sous la table, prit d'assaut par un terrible hoquet. Alors que le silence a déjà envahit le vaisseau, ce n'est pas le hoquet du docteur Novak qui ponctue les longues minutes d'attente, mais son rire, incontrôlable lui aussi.

Heureusement qu'Hermiod est inconscient !


End file.
